Stellas Tempus
She is a Lunarian who was once part of the order of light on dea. She has a deep knowledge of the force and has frightening abilities. Unlike luna and the celestials who tries to rely on survival, stellas is the only one who wishes to actively help in the war through peaceful means. History Stellas was a well known Saint and leader of the "order of light", which is a divine organization that run the most of the country of Xenthia south of Dea, a country normally known for its long term winter. She also have a great and unique talent in alchemy. She mysteriously ended up in the dimension where luna and the celestials are and have no memory regarding how she got there. Lost and confused, she was eventually found by Luna and has taken her in as part of the family in Unsung. She got along quite well with the celestials and is eager to do her part to help the mandalorians achieve peace and harmony, although she soon wishes to help the republic. Personality and Traits She shows a serene, and peaceful personality. Often caring for all those around her and her peaceful nature has shown that she can make inspirational speeches that leads towards peace. She rather does not fight despite her amazing level of power, but she is not afraid to do so if it means to be closer to peace or if its for protecting her friends. Many allies look up to her and have placed alot of faith in her as she have always cared for her soldiers and treating them all as dear friends. She has little experience commanding a fleet and thus, only show up on fleets as a voice inspirer or a negotiator. Powers and Abilities Her Lunarian powers are so great that it may even surpass that of luna. Her telekinetic powers are frighteningly dangerous as it is powerful enough to lift buildings and crush ships with little effort. She also has a vast amount of other abilities as well, including creating a barrier thats powerful enough to deflect ship cannons and is capable of flight. She also is able to create pillars of flame and fires spheres of energy to her opponents. Stellas can also create a sphere of light that can trap and immobilize her opponents, and also includes the ability to summon meteors to smash her opponents or cause chaos to enemy ships through chants. She is also capable of moving at sub-light speeds to cause confusion on her opponents. Due to her knowledge of the force, she also has mastery of both the darks side and the light side of the force. Like all other lunarians, her lunarian blood also amplifies her force powers but at a high level. Her talent in alchemy is almost unmatched and has exceptional healing abilities in which she uses to heal the wounded and is able to survive without air. Like Luna, she also has a spe cial lunarian blood that allows her to use her "angelic Creation" form. Armor and Weapons She doesn't use any armor, but she does switch her attire to a different look during battles which is called the "dress of heaven" giving her a queenlike angelic appearence. Whats unique about the dress of heaven is that it can allow her to survive the cold temperatures of space without the use of a heat radiator the celestials use. It also amplifies her already high level telekinetic powers. She does not wield a lightsaber but instead she can emit from her hands a long blade made of light on almost any length she chooses, capable of slicing an unshielded battleship in one slash, or can be converted to fire a highly concentrated beam of light to unsuspecting opponents. Angelic Creation Form Due to a special lunarian blood that only few lunarians possess like luna, she is also capable of changing her form to an evolutionary level. Unlike luna's angelic destruction form, stellas cannot use it at will. Instead, it will automatically be unleashed only at times when when she is in extreme danger and death is inevitable. Once activated, a new personality overtakes her and her power rises at unimaginable levels, causing her appearance to change. In this form, her previous abilities are amplified tenfold and she will gain access to new abilities not achieved in her previous form. Such new abilities includes creating and manipulating the elements of wind, ice, fire, lightning, light, and earth to a grand scale as to be able to completely make a new terrain based on manipulating these elements. Her endurance and strength has also increased to very high levels. While luna's form is based on destruction, Stellas's is based on creation. Category:NPC